Épico
by Ariadna Vela
Summary: Historia victoriana y mezclada con épica. Bella es obligada a casarse para mantener su estatus social. Antes de casarse tiene que irse a Oxford para celebrar la boda, pero algo ocurre. ExB
1. Prefacio

**Aquí estoy, viva y coleando xD. Esta es un trabajo para Literatura de hace unos años y quería saber vuestra opinión. Este es el prefacio, pronto subiré el primer capítulo.**

**-Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M, excepto los personajes inventados por mi, está claro xD.**

**Prefacio**

Al leer libros como Cantar de Mio Cid o la Ilíada, yo me pregunto: ¿no puede haber una heroína épica? Pues en esta narración épica terminaremos con esa subestimación hacia la mujer de época, ya que nuestra protagonista, a pesar de no haber podido ir a escuelas y universidades por se mujer, demuestra una inteligencia superios a muchos sabios de su tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué os parece? ¿Sigo con la historia? Besos y nos leeremos muy pronto, más de lo que imaginan.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1: Preparándose

**Bueno, he vuelto. Os dije que estaría aquí mucho antes de lo que esperabais. Es cortito pero pronto vendrá el segundo capítulo.**

** -Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, solo la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Preparándose<strong>

Isabella, hija de una familia acomodada en la ciudad de Burgos, estaba destinada a casarse con Edward, hijo de los nobles más influyentes en la corte de Inglaterra. Ella ansiaba conocer mundo y este matrimonio le realizaría su sueño, ya que se mudaría a Oxford.

Isanella, auenque testaruda como mula, era dulce y gentil y, aunque no estuviese bien visto, dominaba con facilidad álgebra, filosofía y cuatro idiomas. Además tocaba el piano como un ángel. Su único punto débil era el orgullo, el que, por cierto, tenía bastante elevado.

Era el día en el que Isabella, una verdadera dama victoriana, conocería a Edward. Ella se tomó un baño de fresias y empezó a vestirse: Primero los pololos y su combinación, después le colocaron el corséy las enaguas. No se olvidaron de ponerle el bubre-corsé, y aún quedaban las piezas más importantes: el polisón, una bajo-falda, la falda, la camina y la chaqueta.

-Mi damisela.- dijo Ángela, la criada.- El señor Edward y su padre la esperan en la biblioteca inferior.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	3. Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos

**Estoy aquí, bueno como veis mi periodo de subida es corto así que no hay problema. Cada día subiré un capítulo.**

**Me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a Jhessy123 y a Syl Cullen. Me encanta que os guste la historia.**

* * *

><strong><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Isabella respiró hondo un par de veces y se dirigió a las inmensas puertas hechas de caoba. Al entrar vió a un muchcho muy eleganta. Era alto y musculoso. Su pelo era corto y de un color cobrizo muy extralo, pero lo que más destacaba eran aquellas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Su mirada era hostil y se notaba que él no quería esta allí. El padre de aquella damisela, de Nombre Charles, se levantó del sofá de cuero y se dirigió hacia Isabella.

-Edward, quiero presentarle a su futura esposa.- Dijo todo entusiasmado.- Esta es Isabella, mi hija.

-Encantado, mi lady.-Dijo Edward en un tono gentil, mientras hacía una solemna reverencia.- Por lo que veo los rumores sobrre usted son ciertos, es todo un ángel.

-No es nada del otro mundo, lord.- Puntualizó Isabella mientras sis mofletes se tornaban de un color rojo.

-Vos es muy modesra.- Dijo él.-Estábamos discutiendo cómo celebrar la ceremonia de la boda, en una Iglesia Católica-Románica-Apostólica o en una Anglicana. ¿Qué piensa usted sobre eso? Me han dicho que su inteligencia es extrordinaria.

-Gracias, en ese tema yo creo que sería mejor en una Igleria Anglicana.- Propuso ella, y , al ver que su padre iba a protestar añadió.- ya que según tengo entendido, la mayoría de los invitados son de esa religión y no queremos incomodarlos, sino todo lo contrario.

-Tiene mucha razón, mi bella dama.- Dijo Edward mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano.- Decidido, se hará en una Iglesia Anglicana.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros.- Dijo Edward impidiendo que Charles hablase.- O se hace así o no hay trato.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3: Hablando

**Estoy aquí de nuevo, como prometí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Hablando<strong>

-Entiendo.-Dijo Charles.- Vamos a ir pronto a Inglaterra, mientras tanto disfrute de su estancia en Burgos. Si desea ir a pasear con Isabella tiene mi permiso.

En ese instante el burgues salió de la biblioteca dejando a Edward y a Isabella solos en la habitación.

-¿Podría saver de que trato hablabais?- Inquirió Isabella realmente intrigada.

-Son cosas que mujeres como usted no debería saber.- Dijo de manera hostil.

-¡¿Mujeres? ¡¿De qué tipo?- Se escandalizó ella.

-Pues materialistas, que se preocupan del qué dirán y de estar mejor vestida que las otras.-Respondió.

-Perdone, pero debo rectificarle.- Dijo Isabella intentando tranquilizarse para no saltarle a la yugular y ponerle los puntos sobre la íes.- No soy nada materialista, pues con un buen libro qy biena luz me conformo y me importa más la salud de los campesinos antes del qué dirás. Así que me hace usted el favor de decirme de que va el trato que ha hecho con mi padre.

-Pues verá, el trato es que si nos casamos un cuarto de mi patrimonio sería para su padre.- En ese instate ella ahogó un chillido. No era posible que su padre la hubiese vendido. Ella sabía que el matrimonio era un contrato monetario, pero no esto.

-Entiendo, y, ¿por qué creía que era materialista?- preguntó verdaderamente intrigada.

-Por la cantidad de cuadros suyos que he visto en la casa.- Dijo Edward.

Ella sofocó una risita y lo miró.

-Son de mi madre.- Dijo ella con añoranza.- Se parecía mucho a mí. Murió de Tisis (_tuberculosis_) el año pasado.

-Siento mucho su pérdida y le doy la razón en eso de que se parecía a usted.- Dijo él verdaderamente extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Dejemos de hablar de mí.- Dijo Isabella.- ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco de tí?

Entonces empezaron a hablar hasta que los llamaros para la cena. Tenían mucho en común.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará..<strong>


	5. Capítulo 4: Amarse a veces es suficiente

**Siento el retraso chics... Bueno, creo que es el capítulo más largo. Una cosa más lo que esté en negrita y en italics es algo añadido, ya que la historia terminaba antes en el trabajo de clase y lo demás se me ha venido a la cabeza ahora. Vosotras decidís si queréis que siga con la historia, una secuela, o pare aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 4: Amarse a veces es suficiente.<strong>**

Era el día en el que iban a embarcar. Llegaron en carruage hasta un puerto de Cantavria y subieron al Uralar. El viaje, sin ningún percance, duraría 20 días. Llegarían 10 días antes de la boda.

Isabella se dió cuenta de que, en los días antes de subir al barco, se había enamorade de Edward. Al igual que sabía que Edward sólo la veía como una amiga y amante, nada más.

A 9 días de llegar a tierra, hubo una gran tormenta y el barco encalló en una isla desconocida. Hubo algunos muertos y pérdidas de comestibles.

De pronto, olleron un canto hermoso y los hombres fueron hacia una roca como si estuvieran hipnotizados. Entonces Isanella se acordó de la Odisea, fué corriendo hacia du amado y le tapó los oidos con dos trozos de lana.

-¿Qué hace Isabella?- Preguntó Edward.

-¿Ves a los hombres ir jacia la roca como hipnotizados?-Él solo asintió.- Pues en el fondo se escucha como música y yo creo que son sirenes iguales a las que se describen en la Odisea.

-No es posible, hay que alertar a las demás mujeres que estaban en el barco.

-Murieron rodas en la tormenta. Estamos solos.

-Vamos a buscar en la isla, haber si alguien habita aquí aparte de las sirenas.

-Buena idea.

Fueron juntos a registrar la isla y encontraron un puerto y un puebleciro. Al llegar al pueblo se dieron cuenta de que era inglés.

-Es donde venía yo a pasar las vacaciones de verano.- Dijo Edward, que fué directo al pub de la zona. Él habló con sus amigos de la infancia y les dieron pasages de un bardo que les llevaría a Inglaterra en dos días. Al pasar por el cabo donde había sido el naufrágio, vieron los cuerpos de los hombres hipnotizados, flopando.

De lejos se oyó:

-Hermanasss... Essa ess la shica que ssalvó a ssu amado.

Y empezó a caer una lluvia de flechas. Isabella vió que una iba directa a Edward y se interpuso entre ellos. La flecha le irió un costado y la dama se derrumbó.

-¡Isabella!-Gritó Edward y corrió hacia ella.- No se muera, por favor.

-Edward.- Dijo ella.- Yo... te amo.

Entonces, Isabella cerró los ojos. _**Su corazón aún latía, pero ella había perdido tanta sangre que le costaba incluso abrir los ojos.**_

_**-Edward.- Dijo Emmet, uno de los amigos de la infancia de Edward, uno de los pocos que compartían su secreto.- Muerdela ya, todos los del barco somos vampiros. No dejes que ella se muera.**_

_**Entonces Edward lo decidió, él amaba a Isabella y esta le había demostrado con hechos y palabras. Se agachó y le retiró el pelo del cuello y, sin pensarselo dos veces, la mordió.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina... Me encanta esta historia... Besos a tods y porfa, ahora sí os pido review. No cuesta nada xD<strong>

** La historia está dedicada a :**

**-Jhessy123**

**-Syl Cullen**

**-Ochrasy9**

**-AYDECULLEN**

**-Jane Rocio**

**-Bazzel Fressh: Me han encantado tus reviews, gracias me han animado el día... xD**


End file.
